


The Maze

by Karin Yukimura (Karinpon)



Category: -the MelT-, Carat (Band), Clearveil, Lycaon (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Cruising, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Okama, Oral Sex, The Disappearing Condom, Threesome - M/M/M, Visual Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinpon/pseuds/Karin%20Yukimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuuto goes cruising Osaka's gei district for some cock and finds a seedy establishment where he meets a new friend, and an old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Maze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sexsuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexsuna/gifts).



This was no good. All the hints Ryuuto had been dropping for his bandmates in Carat had only served little by little to expose him, while their intent had been to root out another like him. He was beginning to feel cornered.

He had turned down drinks after the gig at Osaka and decided to go off alone and check out the city’s well-known gay district. He ached. It had been perhaps a whole month since he last got lucky, got cock; he would try something new tonight, with the money saved on drinks. So he traversed the streets till he set foot in the covered market he sought, where to either side crowded buildings with flashy signs reading such things as “Shouten-Gei,” “Habana Gay Bar,” and “Hard-on Heaven.” He found himself drawn to a less conspicuous place whose glittering purple sign read simply, “The Maze.”

This black-painted concrete building stood two storeys tall, and its main entrance seemed to be a single red door. Already an erection strained against the leg of his factory-torn jeans. What sort of establishment could this be? What might be on offer? As he pondered this, he pulled a comb out of his pocket and touched up his long, layered, cyan coiffure; then he took the knob in hand, and opened the door.

He stepped into a small room with a single door across from him, and to his left a counter divided by fogged glass, with a small opening under which a sterling silver tray with an engraved dollar sign rested. Approaching the apparently unmanned booth he asked, “Is anyone there? How do I do this?”

A woman’s voice responded: “Oh, you sound like a cute young one. Are you sure you’re in the right place? Well let’s see. It’s 2500 yen to participate in The Maze. Would you like to hear the rules of the game?”

“Yes, please tell me everything. If I’m in the right place after all, I’ll pay.”

She explained as if from rote, “Once you’ve paid, you’ll get a key to a locker, and a yellow bracelet identifying you as a participant. Then you may enter The Maze through the door. Immediately inside you must strip down to your underwear, and deposit your clothes in your locker; then the game begins. In The Maze, any man you meet will feel privileged to ravish you, and he may, if he chooses, use one of the condoms which are dispensed freely throughout. You will have the same privilege to other men, if you can take it. Basically, it’s fuck or be fucked in The Maze. Do you understand?”

Ryuuto placed the fee on the tray. The tray was suddenly withdrawn for a moment, then it came back with a key and a bracelet, which things he took. He pulled on the yellow elastic band, and clutched his key as he pushed through the next door. A row of stacked lockers greeted him. He found #27, unlocked it, and began to undress.

For underwear he had only a black g-string whose crotch was specially designed to cradle the male sex. It would be easier, he thought, for him to be fucked than to fuck, but he wondered if there was such a thing as losing in a game like this. Everything he wore, apart from his underwear, he had neatly stacked in the locker before closing and locking it; and, realising he had nowhere to keep the key, he clutched this and continued on to The Maze proper.

Taking a left at the lockers (since showers were in the other direction,) he found himself walking along a hallway which bent abruptly to the right; then there were four portals on the right and another at the end, where was another rightward bend. He looked through each portal as he passed. The first lay open on a small dark room containing a bed, an aluminium rubbish bin, and a wall-mounted condom dispenser; the second and third, somewhat larger rooms with couches and food and TVs playing porn; and the fourth, a room identical to the first. He saw the room on the end was also another bedroom, and was about to take the bend when someone spoke.

“Not so fast, skinny!” called the voice of a man who must have come out of one of the porn rooms. “Oh but you have a fine butt—just the right amount of fat, hips not too narrow nor too wide...”

Ryuuto turned to see a tall, muscular man with wild eyes, very short—though not exactly close-cropped—black hair, and a well-maintained goatee. A tattoo of a tiger decorated part of his abdomen, and his underwear—also of the black and skimpy sort—bulged at the front; Ryuuto was disappointed to see it wasn’t a very big bulge, but maybe this still could be fun, and it would probably be much more impressive when erect. “I was feeling lonely,” he responded, then he made his way into the bedroom. “Come on.”

He sat on the bed in the dim room as the big man turned a switch on the condom dispenser and it spat out a strip of several packets, though they would not be needed quite yet. Clutching them in his big, veiny hand, he went over to Ryuuto, who immediately groped and began to massage the bulge in his underwear. It did grow, thank goodness, but it wasn’t the monster Ryuuto had hoped for—it wasn’t quite proportional to its wielder. But soon its erect length had escaped out the top of the underwear, and he pulled the garment down to the man’s thighs and began stroking the organ with his hand.

By the little light that made it into the room he could see well enough; the cock didn’t have anything visibly wrong with it, anything infectious-looking like syphilitic sores or breakouts of herpes, so he let his long, narrow tongue out to play, teasing the glans, coating the shaft with his saliva which lubricated the action of his hand. It wasn’t long before the big guy began groaning and unconsciously thrusting, and Ryuuto was afraid he would spend too soon and be unable to get hard again, so he let go and said, “My arse wants your attention; slip into a condom and have at it. I don’t care about lube.” Then he repositioned himself upon the bed so he was on his knees and elbows with his butt up in the air, swaying ever so slightly.

He heard a condom packet being opened, and soon the man had a knee on the bed and two rough hands on Ryuuto’s buttocks. The man said, “This is the right stuff. Was another boy like you I ran into earlier, about as skinny too—he wasn’t so soft over here, and he had a huge cock he wanted to fuck me with. Scary...”

The mention of this “other like him” made Ryuuto curious. Another okama? Perhaps from the visual scene? He didn’t let it trouble him too much. Whoever was probably long gone, and the man had buried his nose in his buttocks, snuffling doggishly; then Ryuuto felt his long, fat tongue running along the crevice, tickling his sphincter every now and then. He was getting hard. His prick was a modest one, though not much more so than big guy’s.

“He didn’t have any piercings,” the man went on between licks. “Was pretty boring apart from that ferocious tool; but I ended up being on top ‘cause of my muscles. They are good for something. Now let’s see...” He shifted on the bed, and soon his hard, latex-wrapped cock was heaved into Ryuuto’s anus. There was a reason Ryuuto had hoped he wouldn’t use any kind of lube—his cock went down smooth, too smooth to make up for not quite hitting the spot once inside.

Yes, it felt good. Ryuuto even moaned when it incidentally prodded his prostate. But he was the sort that liked to have his arse filled, stretched. As they fucked he found himself wishing he could meet the aforementioned well-endowed okama. Maybe he was still around? He could go look once the big guy had spent himself. He started moving his hips too and fro, helping him along.

Big guy yelled. Huge turn-off. Ryuuto could feel him softening inside. Why didn’t he pull out?

“G-get out! I can’t take it!” he yelled again.

“Of course you can! Just relax.” A new voice. Familiar.

Ryuuto crawled forward and turned, letting the spent little cock slip out. At big guy’s back he saw none other than Eve, who used to drum in his previous band. Eve’s face was made up lightly, save for the eyeliner which was a bit excessive; his hair, layered with the longest part grown down to his shoulders, was a sort of dirty blonde with black roots showing. It had been a while since they met. “Eve! I didn’t know you came to places like this.”

Eve turned wide eyes to him and gasped. “Ryuoto, my adorable Ryuoto! I hadn’t any idea you were into this kind of thing, either. I had my suspicions, but these were too mixed up in my hopes.... Anyway, come take me from behind while I tame this beast.”

Big guy groaned. He was starting to like it, Ryuuto thought, then got off the bed and walked round to Eve’s rear. Bony, as had been suggested, but not startlingly so; Ryuuto’s prick began to get hard again, and he stroked himself in order to help it along. He stuck two fingers in his mouth, then in Eve’s anus; not much preparation would be needed, he found. Now hard enough, he put a foot up on the bed so he could align himself properly, took Eve’s hips in his hands, and brought his cock where it was needed.

The big man had his palms to the bed as Eve fucked him, and Ryuuto fucked Eve; and the man managed to say, “Wish you wouldn’t go so fast—I’m not used to this size, or being fucked at all really. Okamayarou conspiring against my anus... I will prevail, my anus will grow stronger—ah!” He began moving his rear back and forth of his own accord on those powerful thighs. “Thank you for this experience.”

Now Eve moaned, now cursed: “You bastard, trying to take my cock off—don’t move your hips so suddenly! I’m going to... I’m coming!”

As all this went on Ryuuto thrust his cock inside Eve, trying to find his prostate, failing. It was important to hit the prostate when you had subpar equipment, he thought; but Eve gripped him tight whenever thrusting into the big guy, so it may well have sufficed in the situation. Big guy fell forward; his anus yawned, twitched, and slowly returned to its original tightness, or as close to that as it could get after what it had just accommodated. At last Ryuuto was able to see Eve’s cock, and it was a monster; but a flaccid one, so he kept on stabbing Eve’s rectum. Eve played with his nipples and his cock till Ryuuto climaxed.

By this time the thing had returned halfway to erection.

The big guy had sat up on the bed and turned round. “It has my shit on it,” he said. “Let me clean it with my mouth.”

And so he began licking and sucking Eve’s penis as it returned to its former rigidity. Ryuuto was a little jealous, but he wasn’t sure if he would like the taste of shit, so he watched from behind, playing with his own anus. He would have that cock inside him when it was all slick and hard; it was his turn.

When big guy had cleaned up all his shit and Eve, newly erect, was trying to thrust in his lascivious mouth which could not quite open wide enough, Ryuuto took his chance and put his foot on the bed between them. “I want that huge thing in my arse now; you can fuck my mouth while it is—whatever, it’s my turn!”

“Oh yes, you mustn’t be greedy!” said Eve to the big guy. “Move back so he can get up in the middle.”

Appearing reluctant, big guy nevertheless did as instructed, and Ryuuto came between them, his back to Eve. Already Ryuuto reached back and stroked that ponderous organ, guided it where he wanted it; the glans swept the valley between his buttocks and found his hole, pressed. The pain of its entry made his heart race, and blood flow into his cock again, but he couldn’t really do anything with that now; he stretched out his arms like he had just finished a push-up, and ran his tongue along big guy’s abdominal muscles, his tacky tattoo, down till it met his erection, which slipped into his mouth. Then Eve had only entered him halfway.

“You feel tighter than I think you ought to be,” Eve said, digging fingers into his hips; “you’re real good at this, Ryuoto.”

Ryuoto was his pet name for Ryuuto, but he hadn’t come up with it himself; Ryuuto had used it in his first band many years ago, and he guessed Eve had found out about it by the time they briefly worked together. Ryuuto relaxed as best he could while sucking the big guy’s average cock and slowly admitting Eve’s great one, which stretched him the way he liked, made his anus sting and probably bleed. It would be thrashing in his rectum soon, he thought; that massive catch.

Big guy had a hand on his head now and fucked his face; he enjoyed that, too, and moaned like a schoolboy, hoping his cute sounds would increase everyone’s pleasure. Eve was in balls-deep now, and started withdrawing—this was faster than the entry, almost as painful, and ended with a quick thrust in again, which got from Ryuuto a muffled cry. Eve moved his cock out and in, out and in, with increasing speed; the pain was hardly diminished, but Ryuuto surged with endorphins.

“I’m coming!” said the big guy; and he came, shooting his gism at the very back of Ryuuto’s throat, where there was little choice but to swallow. When he had pulled out, Eve reached over Ryuuto’s back and took his upper arms, and pulled him upright.

The sudden change of position tortured his anus, which still had that thing lodged in it; but his prick was harder than it had ever been before, and the big guy noticed this, too, and got on his hands and knees and began servicing it while Eve kept on thrusting. This time Ryuuto’s cry was not muffled; and unintentional though it was, he hoped everyone found it cute.

“You’re the best fuck I’ve had in a while,” said Eve. “Wish I’d been more proactive when we were in a band together.”

Ryuuto stammered, “We have to... exchange numbers!...” And he spent inside the big guy’s mouth. The semen drivelled out around his cock—the man must not have wanted to swallow.

Now the only one yet to finish was Eve, who still heaved his cock to and fro inside Ryuuto, making him quiver all the more for his heightened sensitivity following climax. Eve’s grip on his upper arms tightened; the thrusting became quicker and more careless. Ryuuto stretched his arms out behind and his hands found Eve’s dainty buttocks, squeezing them roughly.

“Ah!” Eve moaned. Then he reached orgasm. Ryuuto thought he could feel the spend sloshing in his bowels as it flooded in.

Slowly, Eve retrieved himself from Ryuuto’s back door. It wasn’t difficult, for he was beginning to shrink, and his cock must’ve been coated in his own slime and probably, considering how deep it had gone, Ryuuto’s shit; but that oversized appendage must’ve been very sensitive right now. Ryuuto began to swivel his hips as it came out, just to hear Eve’s little vocalisations in response to the discomfort.

Eventually he escaped, and Ryuuto could hear a small quantity of whatever followed soil the bed between his knees. By then the big guy had got off the bed, and was standing nearby to watch. “I really gotta go,” he said. “My girl will be expecting me in an hour. Let’s meet here again next Saturday.”

“Get lost, double-dealer,” Eve sneered. “We’ll think about it.” Then he laughed, and the big guy went out into the hall. Ryuuto turned round on the bed.

“Numbers, we must exchange numbers.”

“At the lockers, Ryuoto. We can add each other to contacts once we have our phones on us.”

And so, at the lockers, they dressed, and got each other’s numbers.

“Hey,” said Eve. “You have anywhere to be tonight?”

Ryuuto thought about it. He lived by himself in a small, dingy flat, and didn’t have any meaningful obligations these days, neither to family nor, apart from showing up for rehearsals and gigs, to bandmates. “Nowhere I really want to be. Did you have something in mind?”

“Come home with me. We can have dinner together, try on clothes and go to bed together, and when I wake up with a hard-on, I’ll have someone to take care of it for me.”

It all sounded so enticing, how could Ryuuto say no? It was apparent to him that they were meant for each other, meant to be fuck buddies, and possibly more. For all answer he hugged Eve suddenly, hugged him close, groped his buttocks and brought their denim-clad pelvises together.


End file.
